


Balance in the Heart

by Sammysuewho



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysuewho/pseuds/Sammysuewho
Summary: The Star wars I really wanted. Takes place two weeks after the torture with Snoke in the last jedi. Rey is troubled, and feeling restless. She realizes the only person who can help her with this is Kylo Ren but she doesn't want to join the dark side, nor leave the resistance. Can Kylo and Rey learn to work to gether to bring balance to the force and to the galaxy? Or will they be destined to be forever apart? Or will they figure out a way to be together and save the entire galaxy? {not very good at summary's so just give it a read] :)
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note- Hi Guys welcome to my new story! This idea came to me a few days ago after reading so many REYLO fanfictions. I yearned for something a little different. I loveeee protective KYLO and strong Rey so this is going to be based upon those ideals. I do not have a beta so bare with me while I edit this myself as I go along. I don't know how long this is going to be, but there will be lots of romance, fluff, angst and fire. I Hope you all enjoy it! Samantha 

Chapter One  
Balance in the Heart   
The resistance was dwindling. People were losing their faith in believing good will win over evil. Was it really so simple anymore? General Organa believed so, but her and Master Luke were part of the minority, the old way of thinking. Rey had been training under Master Luke for months now with slight improvement, but not much. She was growing frustrated. Since her capture and torture, she had changed.   
Luke had agreed to train her, not that she was a jedi, she didn’t quite feel fully like one but she needed more. The old ways were done. Finn and Poe didn’t really understand but they tried, Finn was better at talking then Poe was. Usually she would try to talk to Poe and they would end up fighting or fixing something together on the Falcon instead.  
When she was tortured, she felt an energy she had never tapped into before, and that thought terrified her, the memories still fresh and raw from Snoke’s invasion into her mind. She shivered. She didn’t want to go down a dark path, nor did she want to be afraid of the darkness, she wanted to understand it. Kylo,Ben, had let it embrace him. She didn’t want that. She understood that there was a balance that needed to be fulfilled in the galaxy, Light and Dark. Good and Evil. It was really that simple, but was there more?   
“Join me.” He had said. She was sorely tempted.  
“Let’s begin something new.” His words played in her memory over and over. She felt the compulsion to join him. She even wanted to, but not the dark side. She didn’t want to join that. He wasn’t asking her to join the dark side however. He was asking her to join him, trust in him. She wanted him.  
Rey sighed as she looked over the hills at the base the resistance currently held. She was tired. The fight in her was not fully out but it was diminishing. Why were they fighting? She felt like she had a much greater purpose in this life then what she was being dealt and the thought frustrated her. She needed to meditate. Since being trained by Master Luke she had become more agitated, frustrated not better. Was this a sign? She thought. She told Finn she would be out in the forest for a while, and not to worry about where she was. He was usually pretty understanding with her moods.   
“It’s only been two weeks.” She said to herself as she finally found a decent meditation spot. She sat on the tall boulder in the middle of the woods cross legged and breathed in deeply, calming her mind. Her heart rate slowed instantly calming her turbulent mood.   
“Rey.”   
His voice seeped into her mind gently.   
She tensed but didn’t turn around. She knew he was there. She felt the pull of the bond.   
“I sense your distress and it displeases me.” He said.   
“I am not distressed.” She lied.   
“You are a horrible liar.” He replied standing behind her but not moving forward.   
“Come with me.” He asked again. “I have seen it in a vision already. You will sit on the throne, and we will rule the galaxy together. We are a diad in the force.” He said.   
There was that word again. “Diad.” What did it mean she wondered? She sighed and got up and turned around. He was there, in his black robe, flowing gently in the breeze. His mask firmly in place. “I can’t just join you.” Rey argued sadly.   
“Why not?” He asked.   
“Because, it’s not who I am. I am nobody.” She continued her argument. He audibly sighed frustration evident in his modulated voice. “I have told you already, you are not nobody, not to me. You are special and need proper training. Training only, I can provide. Not Luke. So I will ask you again. Join me. Leave the resistance. We can start something bigger then the galaxy has ever seen.” He held out his black gloved hand to her once again.   
She sighed. She didn’t want to leave the resistance. It was her home, her friends and only family were here. “I wont leave the resistance, but I will come with you on one condition.” She stated her voice sounding stronger then she felt.   
He quirked his head curious.  
“I will not be tortured again. Nor will any one else be able to enter my mind or thoughts without permission. I can not go through that again.” She stated.   
“Done.” Kylo replied and she nodded taking his hand.


	2. Is this really happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a bit in shock as Rey has said yes to being his Empress.

Rey and Kylo stood staring at each other as the events of the last hour came crashing down upon them. 

Kylo’s almost black eyes stared down at Rey’s amber ones.

“Yes?” Kylo asked. 

“Yes. I need a teacher, I’m tired of fighting whatever this is. I know it’s something. 

I feel it in the force. I want Ben Solo though. Not Kylo Ren. I also want you to not hurt my friends and call of this battle.” She stated sounding firmer than she had intended. Kylo was amazed at her forcefulness given that she was about as exhausted as he felt, she had a large gash on her arm that was bleeding freely, and her three buns were all matted and tangled. 

Her hand was still in his and he nodded quietly. The fires crackled in the background and the exhaustion finally started taking a hold of Rey. She swayed on her feet and found herself leaning towards Kylo. He pulled her to his side instantly feeling calmer in her aura. “Let’s get you some rest.” He stated.

“You made the right choice. We will have to do damage control. Let me do the talking.” He added firmly turning to leave. She only nodded gladly following him, she wondered what her friends were doing. If they were ok. No one had tried contacting her but she was on a private mission so they wouldn’t. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her right arm throbbed and her head hurt. She needed water. Sighing she wondered what was to happen next when the door burst open. Hux burst through the doors looking wildly around the room. “What in god’s name happened?” He asked looking over at the fallen supreme leader. 

“Snoke is dead. One of the guard’s killed him while he was interrogating Rey and we had to kill them. I am Emperor Ren now and you will do as I bid.” He stated. Hux stared at him, then at Rey. “How is that even possible? This makes no sense, what are you hiding Ren? What is she doing here with you?” He questioned a glare on his pointed face. There were question’s in Hux’s gaze that Kylo did not want to answer at the moment so he didn’t. “Yes, this is Rey. She is to be your Empress and superior. You will treat her with the respect that is due to her.” He stated simply. 

When Hux didn’t respond but sneer distastefully, Kylo squeezed his throat with the force. It was his favorite form of torture for the general. He hated it. “Sorry, supre….Emperor….My apologies…” He blubbered reaching for his throat to free it from Kylo’s gasp. Rey gently placed her free hand on Kylo’s arm distracting him and making him release. 

“Kylo, lets go. I’m tired.” She said simply. 

He felt her emotions pouring into him, the exhaustion. She must be. After all, she was tortured first, then had to fight with him. He was impressed really. He nodded taking her arm gently in his and leaving Hux to clean up the mess.  
He ordered a storm trooper to prepare a room for her next to his, he wouldn’t give her his, that was inappropriate but he wanted her close. He then went to the operations deck and ordered the attack on the resistance to stop until further notice and for the repairs to begin on the ship as well as refueling the vessels.

Kylo gently led her to the room prepared for her after he gave his instructions to the deck. Rey watched him work and was entranced with his power, he flowed with Dark energy and it radiated off of him. He was all power and it excited her. She felt so right next to him. “ Is it true Kylo, Emperor?” Commander Grey asked stalking up to him. His grey uniform looked tight and uncomfortable Rey noted. He was older in his mid sixties with sleek grey hair and tired lines under his eyes. “Yes, Snoke is dead.” He said so loudly that everyone turned and silence filled the room. “I am now your Emperor and this is Rey, she is my equal in the force and is to be your Empress.” He stated his deep voice loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“This operation is to cease immediately and all further planning is to be put on hold until further notice. Everyone is dismissed.” Kylo said. He really didn’t care what everyone was doing he just needed to get to his quarters and rest. “Rey swayed even more and he quickly tucked her under his shoulder and turned ushering them out of the commanding rooms and into the hallway. He scooped her up in his arms for the third time, something he was finding he quite liked and she snuggled into his chest quickly falling asleep.   
Her mind needed time to heel and he would give her her room when she woke. He didn’t want her to be scared or distressed when she awoke in an unfamiliar location so he decided to go straight to his quarters. 

Once he got to his room, he laid her upon his bed in the far corner and quietly went to the fresher. He had alot of planning to do.


End file.
